No words needed
by LegacyChick
Summary: Only a really short One-shot. Idea popped into my head during Randy's SS-match. SPOILER-ALERT! Candy-Fluff at its finest :  Warning: Slash


**I'm sorry it's so short, but it's really only a small idea that popped into my head during Randy's match at SS. For those who haven't watched yet: SPOILER-ALERT!**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Warning: Slash, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (no seriously, I don't)! All mistakes are mine though... no beta as always.**

**

* * *

**

The moment he stepped through the curtain, he was all Randy Orton again: calm, laid back, smiles, proud of himself and the match he had just given, the entertainment he had just provided to millions of fans. And still, he ran down the corridor, well, rather he hurriedly walked down the corridor towards his locker-room as if he was a madman, not out of frustration over losing his match, not because he wanted to leave, but because he knew his lover was waiting for him.

They had not seen each other in four weeks now, Cody had only arrived fifteen minutes prior to his match, and everyone knew that Randy had already been in his preparing-mode back then. He had bumped himself up for his match, surely registering that his young lover had been there, but blanking him out and Cody had understood, he always did. However, now that his match was over, he could not wait to be in his arms.

Four long weeks with nothing but phone calls and short chats, so many things being left unspoken, as he hated talking about them over a phone -so very impersonal, not intimate enough. He knew the young brunette was still upset with him about the appearances he had made with Sam, the things he had said in interviews… he also knew that Cody surely wanted an explanation, an answer. The purple in his trunks, the one remark he had made about Cody on Twitter… they had been silent signs that everything was okay, but he did not know if Cody knew, if he believed.

All those things could finally been cleared tonight, could finally been spoken about.

Trying to calm himself again, taking one deep breath after another, hands braced on his knees, he stood in front of his locker-room for what seemed like an eternity, but had only been a few seconds, maybe a minute. The permanent smile plastered on his face throughout his whole jog towards his privacy, towards his love, he closed his eyes for just a mere moment before laying his hand on the knob and turning it around.

The second he stepped inside, Cody's head jerked up from the monitor he had been watching intensely throughout the past 30 minutes, deep blue eyes sparkling, lightening up as he laid eyes on his friend, his lover, his soul mate for so many years.

He wanted to say so much right then: That he was proud of him. That Randy did so great in his match. That he did not need to worry, he would get another shot soon. That he looked great out there. That he was not mad at him at all. That he knew his signs, he had recognized them. However, the only thing coming out of his curled up lips was a simple "I've missed you", croaked, almost sobbed.

Randy wanted to tell his boy so many things, so many words. From how proud he was for him getting the push. How mad he had been when hearing that Cody did not have a match at the biggest party of the summer. How glad he had been when he had shown up this evening. How sorry he was for dragging Sam into the picture again. To how much it had made him smile when Cody had won his match at last Smackdown. In the end, while slowly making his way over to the bench his young lover was occupying, the only thing he was able to choke out, was a simple "I've missed you, too."

And before anything else could be said, before either of them could get out what they really wanted, before Cody could ask the question he really wanted to ask, before Randy could give the answer he really wanted to give, their lips locked in the most sensual, most heart-warming, soft yet passionate, slow yet deep, rough yet lovingly kiss they had ever shared before. The warmth, the soft edge of Randy's else so icy eyes, the content, pleased hum escaping Cody's lips while they were devoured by his lover, they spoke more than thousand words. And even though none of them had spoken more than one single sentence, they both knew that they would survive, not only for a long time, but also for forever.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


End file.
